


Psychomachia

by onvavoir



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Lazy Mornings, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir





	

The alarm goes off at five. Steve's already awake, and he rolls over to kiss Sam on the cheek. He presses their foreheads together and smiles. Even first thing in the morning he's devastatingly handsome.

"Morning," he murmurs.

"Morning," Sam murmurs back.

"Uugghhh," comes from beneath the folds of the duvet, the largest one they could find, and yet still not quite big enough.

"You want some breakfast, baby?" Sam asks, yawning.

"I'll get it," Steve says. "You know how much I eat. Stay here and see if you can't rouse Captain Grumpypants over there."

A metal hand appears from beneath the duvet and raises its middle finger. Steve gives Sam a knowing look. He slides out from beneath the edge of the duvet he'd barely managed to hold onto and puts on his slippers, stretches and yawns and heads down the hall. The pile of duvet shifts, and Bucky's right arm curves around Sam's stomach to pull him closer.

" _Huh uh_. Unless you got some waffles under there, you're barking up the wrong tree."

Bucky's lips press against his shoulder, and Bucky's hand moves down under the duvet to close around his dick. Sam bites his lip.

"You're evil," he sighs.

He makes no attempt to stop Bucky though.

"I'm not evil, I'm sleepy," Bucky mumbles.

"And horny, let's not forget that one."

"Goes without saying. Your own fault."

He scoots up to press himself against Sam's side and kisses his neck.

"Mmhmm, tell me more about how this is all my fault."

"Wearing no shirt and those little shorts to bed. At least Steve has the decency to wear real pyjamas."

"It's cute how you think-- mmm-- Steve has any decency at all."

"A tiny wisp," Bucky says into Sam's skin. "Li'l sliver. Otherwise he's a rotten bastard."

"Uh huh-- oh, god _damn_ \-- you going somewhere with this, or are you just being a tease?"

Bucky nips at his neck.

"You know I always put out, angelface. You want me to blow you? Just jerk you off nice and slow?"

" _Sam—"_ and when Sam looks up, Steve is leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed.

"He started it!" Sam says.

Bucky gives a wicked chuckle. He drags his thumb across the head of Sam's cock and makes him breathe in sharply. The smell of coffee is starting to drift into the room.

"You know why he does this," Steve says, all reproach.

"Look, you try saying no to this-- ohhh-- and if memory serves, you were the one oohing and ahhing the other day, so save your judgy face for somebody else, Rogers."

Steve narrows his eyes. Sam narrows his right back. Bucky goes on stroking Sam's cock and, Sam would guess, smirking into his shoulder. Steve walks up to the bed and yanks the duvet off it. The breeze makes Sam's skin prickle a little. Next to him, Bucky's completely naked, as usual, and half-hard, as usual.

"Buck, c'mon," Steve says. "There'll be time for that later."

But his eyes are roving down the bed and back up, and he isn't moving towards the kitchen. Bucky rolls his hips and strokes Sam a little harder.  
"Oh-- oh baby..."

Steve frowns at them both. He sighs.

"I'm gonna go have some waffles," he says.

He doesn't sound convinced. Bucky makes a low sound in his throat as he grinds against Sam's hip.

"I'll be there in a minute..." Sam says, and Steve looks even less convinced about that.

Sam turns his head to kiss Bucky, trails his fingertips up Bucky's arm to his shoulder and cradles the back of his neck. His back arches, and he moans a little as Bucky catches his lip between his teeth. Steve sighs again, loudly. He's still standing at the foot of the bed.

"Sam, you promised you'd run with me today," Steve says, wheedling. "I told you I wouldn't even think on your left, and you said--"

"Oh my god, _okay_ ," Sam groans, dragging himself away from Bucky's grip.

He adjusts his shorts over the hard-on he's now sporting and gives both of them a dirty look: Bucky for being the source of temptation, and Steve for not letting him be tempted. Bucky, undeterred, rolls onto his back and starts stroking his own cock. Steve swallows hard. Bucky eyes him, sultry, and lets his head tip back a little. Sam puts his hands on his hips.

"Now, I know you didn't just make me get up so that you could get drawn in," Sam says.

"Uh huh," Steve says absently.

Bucky just moans a little and bites his lip. Sam glances over his shoulder at him and quickly looks away.

"I'm going to the bathroom. If you are in that bed when I get out, so help me..."

He stalks into the bathroom and shuts the door. Bucky rolls over onto his stomach and grinds his hips against the mattress.

"Buck," Steve whispers.

He watches the flex of muscles on Bucky's back and shoulders, hips, ass, thighs, and he has one knee on the bed when Sam comes out of the bathroom and says _uh uh!_ He throws an arm in front of Steve and pulls him back, away from the bed. Bucky glances over his shoulder and scoffs.

"Fine, I'll just jerk myself off," he says, and he rolls onto his back again to resume.

Steve and Sam watch for a moment, a little glazed over, until they manage to mutually push each other towards the door and out of the bedroom, towards the kitchen. Bucky moans a little, and they nearly get stuck in the doorway trying to get back in.


End file.
